Heart Sleeve
by Rieiolanthe
Summary: FWC/AU/Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya mengapa aku tahu, bukan?/Aku tahu, jangan kembali kau bertanya siapa aku./RnC?


Gakuen Alice **© Higuchi Tachibana**

**Warning : **AU, **OOC (Made for not out of character),** Random, **Shortfict/Oneshot**

Dedicated For** Gakuen Alice Writing Competition**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy <strong>Yourself**!**

* * *

><p><strong>Heart Sleeve<strong>

* * *

><p>Cangkir berisi cokelat panas itu kau dekatkan kembali menuju bibirmu. Sedikit demi sedikit kau menyesapnya. Rasa manis dan agak sedikit pahit melewati kerongkonganmu. Aku terus memandangimu menyesap tetes demi tetes <em>liquid <em>bewarna cokelat kental itu. Dulu, kau tak menyukai hal-hal yang berbau manis, entah itu untuk makanan maupun minuman. Semenjak kau bertemu dengannya dan dia membuatkanmu cokelat hangat di musim dingin, kau menjadi berpikiran bahwa rasa manis itu tak terlalu buruk. _Toh_ itu tak membuatmu mati sekarat.

Bola matamu memandang pada serpihan-serpihan putih yang turun dari sang langit dengan ringannya bagai debu yang mudah tertiup embusan angin. Sesekali kau mengalihkan pandanganmu dari serpihan-serpihan putih nan ringan itu dan memandang pada jam tangan yang berada di pergelangan tangan kirimu. Aku dapat merasakan bahwa kau khawatir dan agak bosan duduk menunggu di depan kaca jendela yang sedikit demi sedikit tertutupi serpihan putih yang mengendap. Kau menyimpan kembali cangkir berisi cokelat panas yang tinggal seperempatnya itu di atas meja yang ada di depanmu. Kemudian, kau mengeratkan mantelmu karena udara dingin mulai masuk menyelusup melalui celah-celah. Udara terasa dingin menusuk padahal di dalam ruangan ini sudah memakai alat pemanas ruangan.

Aku tahu, kau kini kembali merasakan perasaan khawatir lebih dari sebelumnya. Aku tahu. Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya mengapa aku tahu, bukan? Tenanglah, bukan waktunya sekarang untuk kau tahu siapa aku. Tenanglah dia pasti datang, batinku.

Suara decitan pintu yang terbuka membuatmu mau tak mau beranjak dari dudukmu dan melangkahkan kakimu pergi keluar ruangan yang sedari tadi dengan setia menemanimu. Kupandangi langkahmu yang agak tergesa menuruni anak tangga dan berharap-harap dengan cemas bahwa dia yang datang. Setelah kau sampai di sana—di ruang tamu—, matamu berbinar, memantulkan semburat cinta di langit hatimu saat melihat dia berdiri di sana memberimu senyuman hangat yang mampu melelehkan dan menenteramkan hatimu. Dengan langkah yang lembut dan konstan, kau mulai mendekatinya.

"Aku pulang..." Suaranya mengalun begitu indah bagai lonceng dipendengaranmu. Kau tersenyum dan menarik lengannya lembut sebelum membawanya dalam pelukkanmu.

"Selamat datang..." ucapmu yang sedari tadi belum mengeluarkan sedikit pun suara kecuali suara napasmu dengan ritme yang normal.

Kalian masih berdekapan satu sama lain. Rasa hangat mengalir ketika kedua tubuh kalian bertemu. Dan saat kedua bola mata kalian bertemu, aku dapat merasakan perasaan hangat itu pun mengalir padaku. Entah mengapa.

.

.

.

Wanita berambut _brunette_ yang tergerai itu menatap takjub pada apa yang dilihatnya—kertas-kertas yang berserakan dengan lukisan bunga sakura yang berbeda warna di tiap kertasnya menghiasi lantai kayu. Sementara itu kau tersenyum tipis dan menggenggam tangannya. Membawanya kembali menyusuri lantai-lantai yang berserakan kertas-kertas itu dengan konstan dan ringan. Kau membiarkan benaknya bertanya-tanya mengapa kau melakukan ini saat dia menatapmu dengan pandangan bingung dan kau hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan kepala dan senyuman kecil penuh misteri padanya.

Hingga kalian kembali menghentikan langkah tepat di depan sebuah kanvas yang tertutup kain putih. Kau membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Dan menepuk pucuk kepalanya lembut.

Kau menunggunya membuka kain putih itu dari tempatnya dengan jantung yang bergerumuh. Aku tahu apa yang kau cemaskan dan kau harapkan; kau tak ingin hasil kerja kerasmu sepanjang hari kemarin menjadi sia-sia hanya karena dia kecewa dengan apa yang kau berikan padahal kau sendiri tahu jika dia tak mungkin kecewa padamu. Tetapi kemungkinan akan selalu ada 'kan? Kau masih menunggu menatap punggungnya. Dan hatimu berdenyut saat jemari-jemari lentik itu dengan perlahan menurunkan kain putih penutup kanvas itu. Menampilkan sebuah lukisan. Lukisan seorang wanita yang tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah ilalang cokelat, sinar mentari seakan ikut bergabung bersama wanita itu, menyelimutinya dalam bias kuning-keoranyeannya, dan rambutnya yang tertiup embusan angin melayang-layang, juga langit senja yang memberikan bias perasaan yang beragam melengkapinya.

Hatimu melorot dan terlonjak senang saat engkau melihat senyuman penuh haru dan matanya yang berbinar penuh dengan bias-bias kegembiraan bagai langit biru dan kehangatan yang manis bagai cokelat hangat menatapmu dan menarikmu dalam rengkuhan hangat penuh cinta. Kau membalas pelukkannya dan mencium pucuk kepalanya. Mengusap lembut rambut _brunette_nya yang halus.

"Terima kasih. Indah sekali lukisan itu..." Kembali suara indah bagaikan lonceng itu mengalun. Kau mengulum senyum dengan batin yang terpuaskan.

"_Happy one year of our marriage_, Mikan."

Kalian tersenyum bersama dengan segenap jiwa kalian. Kembali kalian menumbuhkan bunga berwarna merah di hati kalian. Dalam iringan serpihan-serpihan putih nan ringan yang berjatuhan dari sang langit ikut merayakan ikatan benang merah kalian.

Aku tahu, jangan kembali kau bertanya siapa aku. Karena aku adalah kamu, Natsume. Aku adalah cintamu. Aku adalah cintanya. Dan aku adalah selongsong hatimu. _Happy __one year of__ your marriage._

—

**Don't forget**** that**** you**** need**** to**** believe**** and feel ****that I...**

**...was**** there****.**

—

**Owari**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Maaf ya kalau aneh. m(_ _)m Entahlah, saya berharap fict ini bisa sedikit menghibur para readers. :) Mungkin di fict ini feelnya gak berasa ya? Settingnya, di sini NatsuMikan sudah menikah lho. ^^ **Review and Concrit?**

* * *

><p><strong>Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu anda. ^^<br>**


End file.
